


【主教少爷】谁入地狱

by Riginanarchist



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze RPF, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Blood, M/M, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist
Summary: 主教的血有些不同。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Herbert von Krolock
Kudos: 5





	【主教少爷】谁入地狱

主教宫和一般的宫殿一样都有个地窖，用来储存些酒酿和冰什么的。

Colloredo近来无事专喜欢往地窖里面溜达，仆人们只当主教嫌天气太热找个凉爽的地方呆着。

他又推开了地窖里的暗门，本来浓稠的黑暗里，透进一点儿顺着楼梯进来的光亮。

房间不大，尽头立着一个巨大的木质的十字架，十字架上的人似乎是被光亮唤醒了，动物似的呲起牙，齿间“嘶嘶——”地漏出气声。

主教把门在身后合上，然后在房间角落的烛台上点燃了一颗蜡烛。他向房间这头走过来，那人鼻翼扇了扇，像是在砂纸上摩擦燃烧起来的火柴，他也被点着了似的浑身都颤抖紧绷了起来，不顾手脚上的铁链向前扑过去。每每被绳索拽停在半空，也不顾疼痛地又一次向前挣着。“啊——！啊——！”他控制不住地发出痛苦压抑的呻吟。

主教靠近了他，又在进入能被他扑到的范围内停住。这时那人的样貌才能被看到一二，原来被束在脑后的银发已经有一半散落下来，被不知道是唾液还是汗液粘在脸上；他的眼球血红瞳孔已经扩张到极限，不安地轻微颤动；一对儿尖锐的獠牙探出来泛着森森的光。Herbert有一副美貌小青年的长相，只是太过苍白以至于病态，白色皮肤的下面蛰伏着一层死气沉沉的灰。

“啊！求您了，求您了，我受不了了。只需要一点，一点点就好…，”尖牙让他有些说不清话。

主教嗤笑了一声：“不洁之物，在这里本就是受罚的，竟然还敢讨要血液？！”

Herbert绝望地垂下头，后脖颈上露出一点突起的骨节。“求您求您求你……让我做什么都行，只要再给我一点儿……求您！”Herbert不抱太大希望了，他的哀求很少能起到效果，距离上次喝到血液已经过去太久了，黑暗的地窖里他甚至数不出过了多少天。“大概有半个月了吧！”他想，科洛雷多大概是想让他饿到彻底失去意识。

但是忽然，他闻到了血的味道，唰——地抬起头，Colloredo的手指被他自己割破了，上面冒出一个小小的血珠。Herbert疯了似的向前扑着，完全不顾其实自己一丁点也不可能更近了。

Colloredo看见他吞了吞口水，喉结艰难地滑过一次他的喉咙。

Colloredo手指探进他的嘴里，把那滴血绕着圈地涂在他的舌面上。Herbert简直要疯了，他浑身剧烈地打着颤，眉毛都皱在一起，眉心的地方形成了一个小坑，但他上颌和下颌却仍然保持着大张的姿势。那是血，却是一个主教的血，舌头上的灼痛感如此之强，他却一点儿也不敢乱动，不然Colloredo很有可能把他钉进棺材埋进地里。可那仍然是血液，疼痛的同时却仍然能带起欢愉，只是那一小滴血就让他几乎痉挛起来。他小心地收起牙，嘴唇试探地收拢，试图再从伤口吸出血来，血液终于滴在他的舌头上，灼烧的感觉从喉咙一直延续到胃里，像是空腹喝了高纯度的酒精。他在绳索允许的范围内尽量地缩紧了身子，等着痛感渐渐麻木。

Herbert被扯着头发抬起头，太近了，他几乎能听见主教的血液在血管里面流淌的声音。“就这么想要？”Colloredo扯着一边的嘴角。

“想——！我想！求您求您……”他嗓子都嘶哑了。

Colloredo解开了那些绳索，Herbert软到在地上，拽住主教的袍角。

“你犯了哪一桩罪？”

“贪欲！贪欲！”Herbert抬起眼睛试图看主教的表情。

“嗯……记得倒还清楚。既然知道为什么再犯？”

Herbert嗓子里挤出一声哭腔：“没办法……我没办法……”

“不对，不是这个答案。”

“我有罪，惩罚我！求您赐我救赎……”

Colloredo也不再难为他，他割破了手腕，血液一下子涌出，一点点蜡烛的光中甚至看不出红色。Herbert急忙攀着他的小腿跪起来，捧着主教的手腕含进嘴里，像落水的人攀着浮木，他急切地吮着，脖子上的青筋都凸起来，血液的腥气和铁锈味溢满他的口腔。温热的血液本应该安抚他被空虚折磨了许久的血管，可神职人员的血有那么些特殊，流经四肢百骸的时候像是刀割又像是针刺，即使这样他也甘之如饴。

“够了，停下。”主教说。

小吸血鬼竟然真的停下了，他的尖牙叫嚣着疼痛，得不到满足的焦躁感裹挟了他再不会跳动的心脏，可他还是停下了，湿凉的舌头舔舐着主教手腕上的伤口，结成了血痂。他的嘴唇轻轻触上主教的手背，额头靠在他的小腹，被欢愉和痛苦刺激得勃起的阴茎隔着教袍蹭着他的大腿里侧。“惩罚我吧，惩罚我，主教大人。我属于您，求您拿走您想要的。”

忽然主教那只伤了的手攥住了他的脖子，小吸血鬼谄媚地朝他笑，他不需要空气，用力抓握的手指甚至不会在他的脖子上留下红痕，只有痛感让他更加兴奋。他浪叫起来，身上像猫似的软得没了骨头。

主教把他按在地上，衣服也扯得干干净净，还沾着血的手指插进他的后穴，那里已经湿粘柔软了。Herbert焦躁地扭动，脚踝轻轻地蹭着他的腰，“快！快来！用不着那些！”

Colloredo心里没来由的一阵火气，这不洁的生物果然如此淫荡。他折起他的腿，涨大的阴茎毫不怜惜地插进后穴，小吸血鬼爽得头皮发麻，张大了嘴却一声也叫不出来。人类的体温对他来说热极了，他抱紧了主教的脖子，去蹭他地鬓发，在他的耳边说：“操我，操我，快！”他的肠肉热情地包裹他的阴茎，每一寸的麻痒都都转化成快感在他的血管里流窜。

小吸血鬼只顾得追逐快感，獠牙不小心露了出来刮伤了主教的耳朵，他狠狠捏着他的下巴，强迫他正视他的眼睛：“藏好你的牙！否则我就拆掉它们。”他呜咽一声，“知……知道了！”，委屈地用舌头舔掉了上面沾着的血渍，才把它们收回嘴里。那一点点血腥气又勾起了他对血液的渴求，饥饿混杂着快感攀附着他的脊椎，缠紧了他的内脏，窜上他的喉咙。但他还是乖乖地把牙齿收在嘴里，那让他的牙龈发涨，他不得不把胳膊咬在嘴里。

主教袍上的刺绣剐蹭着他的乳头和阴茎带来尖利的快感，十字架垂打在他的胸膛，尖锐的棱角和雕花硌得他生疼，在皮肤上留下脆弱的印痕。Colloredo不会特意给他快感，却无意中顶到他最敏感的地方，Herbert的叫声一下子拔高，肠肉缴紧了他的阴茎。肠道缩紧带来得快感一下子窜上脑顶，Colloredo毫无章法地快速地顶弄，直到把裹紧上来吸吮的肠道操得又柔顺下来。他又俯下身去，凑到他的脖子旁边，“如果我现在咬破你的脖子呢？血液大股大股地流出来，你会怎么样？会再也顾不上神智扑上来咬我吗，嗯？你试过喝那么大量的主教的血吗？那会蜇得你血管都发疼，皮肤下面是难以承受的痒，然后我们会一起死去，听起来怎么样？”

“啊……好，”小吸血鬼被主教的话激得弓起了背，他朝他露出一边的脖颈，“把你的牙埋进我的脖子里，然后我们一起下地狱！”主教一边捉住他的阴茎抚慰，一边把他操到邻近高潮，又攥紧了根部不让他射出来。他在吸血鬼的脖子上收紧了牙齿，突起的血管在他的牙齿间挤压变形，再用力一点，主教说的话就要变成真实。Herbert似乎感觉自己的心脏又搏动了起来，呼吸又有了意义，上百年从没有人让他这样心甘情愿地再次接近死亡。

但终于，主教牙齿只是咬破了些皮肉。Herbert笑了，他在他的颈边磨蹭，“你舍不得我，是不是？主教大人？”Colloredo掐着脖子把他按在地上，一下比一下更深地操他，在吸血鬼缴紧的肠道里射出来。那精液带来相似的疼痛，这一次主教应了他的求饶。

高潮了却仍得不到满足的吸血鬼被主教继续留在那个地窖的暗间，蝙蝠不知道从什么缝隙里钻进来，带来Krolock伯爵的消息：“为什么还不回来？”

Herbert在小纸条的背面写到：“您知道的，只有他能带给我痛苦。”

-End-


End file.
